Did you get mysterious messages?
by Kurama909
Summary: Modern AU - The life of a certain hacker couldn't get more complicated... The secret agency he works for keeps shoving deal after deal to him and his few friends are in great danger. Things are getting complicated when old mysteries are returing and finally show their true face.


**AN:**

Well look at that... I ruined my sleeping habits with playing Mystic Messenger and now I've come up with a Konoha Vers. of it. For those who don't know Mystic Messenger I advise to look into it if you have a loooooooot of free time and don't bother to sleep/nap only 2-3 hours between the chats. I am normally not into these types of games but the story kept me bound to it and I played nearly every route. This isn't really a crossover, that's why I won't post it in the crossover section but I'll use elements of Mystic Messenger like the beginning chat, parts of following days' chats and the system of RFA. The Storyline itself will be different to that of Mystic Messenger after the prologue.

If it isn't ok with the admins I'll push the story into the crossover section.

Basicly this is a modern AU with huge chunks out of another fandom

I don't own Naruto or Mystic Messenger...

* * *

 _Italic written: chat or person on the other line of the phone_

 **Bold written: anger/panic reply in chat or panic/anger of talking person (** ** _bold & italic person on the other line_** **)**

* * *

 **Did you get mysterious messages?**

Prologue: Stranger in the room

* * *

 _Day 1 – 12.37AM_

Midnight was the best time. Most of their small group was still awake, fussing around and bickering with each other. One of them gave his phone a toothy smile, watching his friends bickering about cats and how one of them reacted allergic to them and preferred dogs.  
Their youngest member complained about a failed exam and how his prof wouldn't give him a chance to repeat the test. He grinned and typed his reply to Konohamaru's whining.

Let me introduce you to Kurama, known as under his username 909 for those who used the messenger. He was a tall young man with a blond, wild and spikey hairstyle. His cheeks sported 6 birthmarks, 3 whisker-like lines running over every cheek. He had brilliant blue eyes that twinkled mischievous. Teasing the youngest of their group was something that he enjoyed every day. It was the only thing he could enjoy for the times being… The foundation was everything that kept him alive, breathing and with a goal. These people were everything he had and he hated that it was possible that he might vanish one day without a trace to keep them save. That's why nearly no other member than their founders knew his true name. He kept it secret, using 909 as his alias in the chat room and Kurama for those who wanted to call him something. He cherished every moment with them, keeping up the happy-go-lucky attitude he used whenever he protected himself and others from the ugly truth.

He looked up from his phone, turning to his actual work and pride. Three screens were on his desk, every one showing his programs and servers working restless, hacking in other programs and gathering information. Something got his interest… The server of the foundation showed a mysterious anomaly and that soon became the result of someone hacking his way into their messenger. But the attacker was gone, leaving only a new IP. The next moment he traced the IP, picking up his phone and scrolling up between the messages.

 _Hinata has entered the chat room._

Hinata… Kurama didn't know someone named Hinata and he was sure nobody was invited in the foundation ever since…

 _909: Wait!  
Konohamaru: Why?_  
 _Kiba: ?  
909: Think someone entered the chat room;;  
Sasuke Uchiha: Hinata…?_

The same moment the chat exploded. The normally bickering members were confused and tried to get information, asking random questions…  
Kurama snickered, throwing his own suggestion in that the newest chat room user was a hacker. It wasn't hard to find the IP address but it confused him. The signal came right from a place he hoped would never been visited again. Someone asked if it was possible that a member downloaded the app on a second phone from their private server, but he knew better. Still… He sent _Maybe_.

 _Hinata: Hello…_

Again the chat room fussed over the unknown user, demanding answers and information. Kurama sighed. With Kiba and Konohamaru making it ridiculous it wasn't fun anymore.

 _909: Oh…^^Wait.  
909: Just found something. This is weird.  
Kiba: What is it. Hurry and tell me.  
909: I traced the IP…  
909: It's from Rin's apartment. _

Again the chat exploded and Kurama went back into information gathering. The IP is from the mobile phone of a girl named Hinata Hyuuga, rather unknown but she had a degree at one of the more famous universities in the country. She was part of a company leading family but went MIA from there. A rather dry chuckle escaped Kurama… Someone else who wanted escape a family. It was a rather sad fact that more than half of the foundation member's hated their family, didn't knew them or barley talked to them anymore. They were like lost puppies or kittens picked up by their founders…

 _Konohamaru: So it hacked the program, nine?  
909: Yup_

The members flipped after that, Konohamaru who was the cousin of their leader Rin became rather aggressive in demanding and their more stoic members asked too. Kurama threw a _lololol_ into the round to take the pressure, getting their little obstacle to talk.  
The same time he searched for more information, for the hacker. A second and third program were tracing down the steps of the true hacker, a fifth program gathered more information about Hinata. He sighed, grapping his favorite junk-food and gulped the cup of now cold instant ramen down, typing a reply on Kiba's rather sexist comment. Soon they were off topic and one Sasuke had to remind them what was going on.

 _909: My hands r shaking as I hack._

He smiled again, the need to threaten the newbie a bit was there so he wrote that he would hack her. He already did but she didn't need to know that. Then the reply… She gave her name and wanted to know where she was and who they were. His fear of reviling too much gulping down he wrote something that the others expected. A rather childish answer but it would keep up his mask.

The members escalated, bickering again if they should introduce themselves, beginning with the rather boldly Kiba who nearly sent his complete résumé and a poser picture into the group. Kurama shrugged and gave a rather sloppy answer.

 _909: My nickname's 909  
909: Real name is a secret.  
909: Fyi, Kiba's whole name is Kiba Inuzuka.  
Kiba: Your name is a secret but not mine?  
909: U don't care anyways lol. _

Sakura, Sasuke's secretary was a bit noisy about Kurama's name, calling it strange but he replied that his name was to holly to be spread around and that he would go pray after the hacking.  
Praying… he hadn't done that in a while. He still believed in god and all, carrying a cross-chain around his neck, but he lost a lot of faith in everything above his knowledge. He had his hacking, was pretty good with computers and AI's but he had lost a lot for these skills, beginning with the chance to ever settle down.

 _909: Just remember me as the 22yr old hacker lol  
909: Where I live is also a secret._

That was not true. Konohamaru and Sasuke actually knew where he lived, having visited him multiple times. Konohamaru normally came to him to keep him company during some gaming sessions he liked to do whenever his real job was off for a while and Sasuke knew it ever since Sakura gathered their addresses for whatever. Both of them didn't tell the others, Sakura already forgot it at all since Sasuke declared his file classified, even if they whine about wanting to visit too.  
Kurama wanted to get the headlights from him and reviled some information about Sasuke being the next in the line of the great Sharingan Company and Sakura being his secretary.

Sasuke demanded that he should stop shitting around. Damm teme.

 _909: Oh, fyi, Sasuke has the cutest cat._

Kurama snickered when he changed the topic like it was nothing and posted a picture of Sasuke's cat Itachi, a black cat with brilliant blue eyes, being petted by its owner. Sasuke was annoyed that information about his cat went out, completely changing the topic now, showing a picture of the CCVT coverage how Kurama broke into his apartment and 'harassed' poor Itachi, calling him an idiot and 'cat abuser'. That got Kiba's attention, wanting them to finally stop talking about cats and that he had an allergic reaction even without a cat nearby.  
Sakura had finally enough, asking if there was a problem with the security.

Well that was something that Kurama wanted to know too. He ALREADY knew that there was a problem with the security but how did the girl get the password for the locked apartment?

 _Hinata_ : _I came here while chatting with a person called 'Unknown'. Do you know him by any chance?_

Kurama wrinkled his forehead in question, ignoring the fact that the others couldn't see him. He pushed his chair to another desk, showing more monitors running searching programs for the hole in his algorithm. He informed the others that it was needed to set a username and that it was possible that he, the infamous hacker god, got hacked. But he needed more information and asked Hinata if the stranger had told her the password.

 _Hinata: Yes._

She seemed a bit distracted, replying shorter now, not asking anymore, informing them that she got the app from the app store. It was time to inform their official leader.

Tobi… Not many in the group knew his true name; Kurama and Sasuke were the only ones knowing that Tobi, the oldest member of the foundation, was Obito Uchiha, a distant cousin of Sasuke, so distant that they were only family by their last name. Kurama knew that Sasuke and Obito grew up together in the same neighborhood, Obito often tried to get the stoic Uchiha heir to acknowledge people around him. Rin, Obito's girlfriend tried to and for a while Sasuke seemed to be friendlier to the employees but with Rin's death two years ago Sasuke became a prick again and Obito's health weakened. Whatever was going on with the oldest member of the foundation was not for him to know and Kurama didn't question him since he owed Obito big time.

 _909: I'll call and explain everything.  
Sasuke Uchiha: I can call:  
909: Already on it lol  
Kiba: Fast.  
Konohamaru: Nine seems talk to Tobi pretty often._

 _Hinata: Who's Tobi?_

 _Kiba: Tobi is…like our boss.  
909: The evil mastermind._

He snickered. Obito often wanted something from him, giving him enough work that normal people would need months or years to get done. But he wasn't normal. Obito was the one who encouraged his hacking, got him the job and made him who he was today. More important, saved his life. Even if it was sad that he already vanished from the public eye and the chance he had to vanish completely was high but still…

The phone was ringing and he kept typing with the others via his computer. The pros for being the one who invented the app… he just could change the program so it would fit his computer system and he could do work and chatting the same time.

One of his programs 'pinged' jerking him from his attention of the chat and looking to the screen that showed pictures of the newbie. He was right. The saved photos on the phone of the newbie showed a beautiful girl with midnight blue hair and pale eyes. She smiled with a younger girl into the camera and…  
He pressed his own phone on his ear again, letting it ring, hoping that Obito would pick up the call and help him out. With his free hand he typed new messages.

 _909: Sorry callingtobiandtypingwithonehand_  
 _Konohamaru: Type after you finish the call_  
 _909: Lockedintoownerofdevice_  
 _909: she'scutelol_  
 _Konohamaru: You did a background check on her!? So Hinata is definitely a girl?_  
 _Hinata: Where did you get that info?!_

Kurama nearly burst out into laughing. Hinata was a rather girly name but people these days kept trolling others, using female names to get their ways with the victim only to drop them like hot potatoes or trolling them to the bitter end. Yes, he did it multiple times himself and he already had a new victim for his newest plan. Only need the right moment to do it.  
Kiba kept demanding a photo but he denied it again and again. Time for trolling number one. He posted a picture of Sakura leaving the car and the chat went wild again.

He could picture Sasuke and Sakura facepalming at the reaction of Kiba and Konohamaru.

Meanwhile Obito picked up his call and Kurama was excited to hear the calm voice of his friend.  
 _"Kurama. Good to hear from you."_

"Obito! How are you these days? We have a problem with the messenger so you should come and see yourself." He answered rather loudly and knew that the older man didn't mind.

 _"_ _I am sure that whatever it is you can solve it on your own_." Obito tried to get off the hook but Kurama knew what he needed to say next.

"Someone got into Rin's apartment and hacked the messenger. A girl named Hinata entered the chat room. You know the rules, Obito. No one gets into the foundation without one of us recommending the new member." The blond informed his old friend. Obito went silent and then said he would come and look for himself, hanging the call up.

The blond hacker watched Sakura raging about how they couldn't regionzed her.

 _Tobi has entered the chat room._

Kurama ignored the casual questions about the wellbeing of the members, pushing himself again to his first desk, still looking for the hacker. He grabbed a can of coke and opened it, masterfully gulping it down in one gulp, waiting for sugar and caffeine to kick in. His fingers flew over the keyboard, coding sequences for a new security to their messenger, changing his algorithm so that the hacker couldn't use the same hole twice. For a moment he ignored the chat until he saw his name popping up again.

 _Konohamaru: Tell us the address. I'll go there… I want to check who Hinata is myself.  
Konohamaru: Nine, you know right? You traced the IP just now.  
909: Uhm. Sorry but…  
909: I can't tell you that._

Sorry Konohamaru, but some secrets needed to be secrets. He didn't want his 'little brother' endangering himself. Even if this Hinata seemed to be harmless, the hacker wasn't and they couldn't say if she would need to leave again. Rather safe than sorry. Kurama took it as his task to ensure the digital and physical safety of every member as much as he could and preventing one to do something foolish was one way to do that.

Obito informed them that they shouldn't go to the apartment and reasons why it was wrong to do it, yadayada. Kurama informed them shortly that he still was to make sure that classified docs safe and that he only knew the address because of Rin wanting him to link the app with her computer.

 _Tobi: Only Kurama and I know the address._

Well thank you Obito. Now the strange girl knew his name, rather his alias. Thankfully the other members of the foundation gave the information that and he had time to find a joke. Someone said it was his baptismal name. Jackpot.

 _909: I'm going to pray for a moment._

A smiley and everything was fixed. He kept up his mask. Lucky him.  
He pushed himself to the third desk, the new algorithm already did his job. Now with his body on sugar rush he could work better. The only sounds in his apartment was the clicking of his keyboard and the constant sounds of the computers doing their jobs.  
The question came up if that 'Unknown' was some Rin knew but no one could find someone who Rin trusted more than Obito. The oldest member just replied that it was ok because Rin had a world of her own and that it seemed to be fate that Hinata showed up there. That Hinata might be the sign that they should host their parties again.

The parties… Their foundation had a good cause. They invited guests to come and sold photos of Obito for the highest bidding price so they could spend it to organizations helping those in need. They were the only times Kurama really met all of their small group and remember him again that he had a cause to exist beside his job. Seeing these people smile was what warmed his heart, but seeing that Obito just gave Rin's job to someone else made him hesitate.

 _909: But still…_

The others hesitated too, but agreed at the end, letting him falter and he agreed to. He wouldn't go against Obito…  
Then the bickering went on again and for the third time Hinata wrote something.

 _Hinata_ : I just came her to find the owner of the phone… What's going on…

Owner of what phone? She had another one with her? It seemed to have no service since Kurama couldn't trace another IP. Maybe the phone she had… But why would the girl already upload personal pictures on a unknown phone…

 _909: Owner of the phone?  
909: You were phised lol  
909: According to Tobi's guess, Rin… the person who used to live there  
909: had the person 'Unknown' to convince u to go to the apartment._

For Kurama it seemed like Obito already trusted that stranger. Obito wanted to give her that chance even if the other members brought their concern to him. The blond shrugged and asked if they should introduce Hinata to their foundation. Kurama leaned back when the others went on how Rin managed the parties they hosted and her tasks. Every now and then Kurama threw own bits and pieces in but it wasn't for him to care. He knew a new member meant new risks and lacks in security.  
Hinata seemed a bit naïve but who was he to judge. He explained her how the app worked and that she was the only one that could receive e-mails from guests with her vision. The blond hacker ignored the complains of the others and explained how Hinata's unwillingly accepted new job looked like. His friends remembered the good ol' times they had with the messenger and introduced the deeper function of their little foundation formed by misfits.

He grabbed another can of coke and opened it, typing a joke and sending it to offend Kiba a bit. The others kept pestering the new girl if she could keep all of this for herself and if she really wanted to join. A dry chuckle escaped him, the girl already knew too much… she was a member if she liked it or not. He already started to fill in the information for Hinata's official registration.

Suddenly his phone ringed and he wrinkled his forehead. That particular ringtone said it was his work that called so he informed the others that he was gone for a moment and picked his phone up.

"Ibiki. It's too late to complain so late…" he whined but his boss gave only an uninterested scoff.

 _"_ _You are behind your schedule, 909. Our client is unhappy and you sure don't want unit 10 to kick your butt again? Know what… I'll send them over. No more slacking off."_ – Cut.

He sighed and looked back into the messenger.

 _Kiba: Background check on Hinata?  
909: Nah~ It's work. I have to make a living somehow.  
Konohamaru: Stop it. You get paid enough.  
909: How do u know how much I get paid?  
Konohamaru: I saw your new car on fb…_

Ah… his cars were something he enjoyed. The money he got from the agency went straight into cars, computers or other projects of his. No need to save up when it was sure that one could die every day. The others didn't need to know that, Obito already knew but he was the one to actually offering him the job.

The others finally welcomed their newest member into the foundation, with him following suit and left the chat room for the night. No need to get all mushy now. He needed some work done and find a hacker.

* * *

 **Question: What/who is unit 10?**

 **To be continued~**


End file.
